


[Reylo Prompt #6] Celebrity crush

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - superstars, F/M, Kylo Ren is a movie star, Rey is a newbie, Reylo Prompt, Who had a crush on him since she was a child, and a Hollywood Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: thatmartinskishit asked:Hi!!! I was wondering if I could request a little fic involving these gifs??? I love your writing! reylooo(.)tumblr(.)com/post/140725508453/adam-driver-daisy-ridley-tfa-premiere-in-south





	[Reylo Prompt #6] Celebrity crush

Rey felt something heavy in her chest as she walked into a conference room. She still couldn’t believe she landed one of the biggest film franchises ever existed on her first role. It was a romantic sci-fi movie that had fans all over the world from the last Trilogy. Rey got a role of one of the main characters, and she still had to pinch herself every now and then to reassure herself it wasn’t a dream.

The truth about mega blockbusters was that they were so secretive about everything. She didn’t know who was going to play the role of her love interest. All she knew was he was a superstar and had done tons of movies before this one. And it made her stomach coiled at the thought of embarrassing herself on set. She just hope he wasn’t anyone she was a big fan of, she wouldn’t want him to remember her as a clumsy newbie who made mistakes all the time.

“Please welcome our lead actress, Miss Rey Kenobi!”

She took a deep breath and walked up on stage, smiling and waving at the cameras, and took a seat near the director.

“And now, I think everyone is curious to see who is going to star opposite our lovely lady, right? Please welcome the walking legend himself, KYLO REN!!”

There was a beat of silent, like the crowd wasn’t sure if they heard it correctly. Rey was one of the people who were so shock she looked like she had an emotional shut down.

_Kylo Ren._

The prince of The film industry.

A Hollywood royal, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, the power couple of the industry.

Someone she had a crush on ever since she was a little girl.

**_Oh my god!!!!_ **

The crowds broke into an uproar when the tall figure in his black expensive suit walked onto stage. Rey used all her self-restrain not to chant his name along with the crowd.

And he took a seat beside her.

Kylo-freakin’-Ren took seat beside her!

He was so close she could smell his aftershave faintly, and she felt her heart picked up a beat as a response.

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

His deep, sexy voice whispered close to her ear made Rey almost jumped in her seat.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, I just thought I would break the ice by making some lame jokes, didn’t work, huh?” He said laughingly.

“No, I mean- I’m just really excited to be here.” She admitted shyly.

“First time?” He looked a little surprised, then smiled at her. “Wanna hold my hand?”

“Huh? What-”

She felt his large hand took her way smaller hand and entwined there fingers together under the table.

“My mom did this in my first press conference. it’s a little bit embarrassing, but it really helped” He  smiled at her kindly. Rey blushed, tried to keep her eyes on the audiences. 

But the warmth of his hand kept making her felt like she had a millions butterflies in her stomach.

He kept holding her hand throughout the press conference, squeezing it when she was too nervous to answer or didn’t know what to say.

“Let’s take pictures!” 

The MC said. She stood up, quickly aware of an absent of Kylo’s hand, but instead found it again on the small of her back.

“Careful, those heels look really dangerous.” He joked. Rey smiled, feeling like a teenage girl daydreaming about holding hands with Kylo Ren in her small bedroom again.

After the press conference was done, Rey was about to excuse herself when Kylo approached her.

“Hey.”

“Hello, sweetheart.” She smiled at him, Kylo looked taken aback, and grinned and her.

“Wanna grab a dinner tonight? I know a place not far from here.”

“Wait, are you asking me out?” She asked, feeling like she was going to have the second emotional shut down of the day.

“Only if you say yes. Wait, that came out really weird.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking so lost it made him look years younger than his actual age, and Rey thought it was really adorable. “I’m sorry. I’m really bad at this.”

“First time?” She asked, using the same tone he asked her earlier.

“Well, kind of, normally I’m the one being asked out.”He shrugged. Rey was surprised by the confession, and smiled at him even brighter.

“Wanna hold my hand?”

He looked at her hand and back at her face, before laughing out loud and took her hand. “Sure.”

 


End file.
